Pong Grand Adventures
by Lugian Before Swine
Summary: Lefty, Righty and Pixels find themselves in the jungle one day and things take off from there... Permanently incomplete.
1. Which is in the Jungle

**A/N: You are all probably going, "Why the heck is she writing another fic when she still has so many to update?" Well, the answer is simple. I felt like writing this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pong. But if I did, I'd never let anyone play it, for fear of hurting Pixels. Hehe. ((Animal rights activist)) But he's not an animal! ((Shut up.))**

**Title: Pong Grand Adventures**

**Chapter 1: Which is in the Jungle**

"I _told _you and _told _you, but no, you wouldn't listen. Well, that's what you get!"

Pixels and Righty stared up at Lefty, who was caught on a low-hanging tree branch.

"I told you the monkeys do that! They sit on them and they bend them. But _nooo_, Mr. I-Think-I-Know-Everything-There-is-to-Know-About-Jungles thought that he could slip under it! Well, he can't!" shouted Pixels.

"Shush. Look, he's falling," said Righty.

Sure enough, in a few seconds, Lefty was on the ground. He was bruised, but not seriously injured.

"Okay, okay, you win," said Lefty, brushing some dirt off of himself.

Pixels crossed his arms triumphantly. "Told you so."

"Okay, on with it!" yelled Righty, and the three began to walk into the depths of the jungle.

After walking for about 15 minutes, Righty noticed something. "Look! It's a gigantic bird!"

A chorus of "_Woah"_ filled the air.

The huge bird came down next to them. "Can I give you guys a tour? You look lost."

"Yes, please," said Pixels, and they all hopped onto the bird's back.

The bird soared over the jungle, pointing things out as he went. "There's my house, there's the snake's dens, there's the bear's cave..."

"I wanna go to the snake's dens!" shouted Pixels, and the other two agreed they might be nice to look at. So the giant bird swooped down and landed by the dens.

"Never got your name," said Righty as they jumped off the bird.

"My name is Kaalawooii. If you want me, you can call me like this." And then the bird gave out an earsplitting, unearthly cry, and Lefty muttered, "Thanks, we'd rather not."

Kaalawooii departed, and the three travelers set off towards the dens.

Once they got close to them, they could see that they were huge dens.

"There must be 200 snakes in each one," whispered Righty as they got nearer to the dens.

Pixels nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe even 250-"

But at that moment, a snake shot out of the nearest den, swallowing the companions whole in the blink of an eye.

"I have a feeling," said Lefty as they shot through the body, "That they're motto is eat first, ask questions later."

**Next chapter: Which is in the Snake's Belly! Woo! It should be coming soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	2. Which is in the Snake's Belly

**A/N: Too...many...A/Ns...I can't think of anything to say.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Pong?**

**Pong Grand Adventures**

**Chapter 2: Which is in the Snake's Belly**

"Honestly, whose idea was this?"

Silence.

"...Well, we might as well get comfortable in here, seeing as we're going to be in here until-"

Pixels was cut off by Righty. "Pixels...we know. We don't have to set it out in gross detail."

Pixels sighed.

Righty sighed.

Pixels sighed again.

Lefty said, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Righty responded with a squeal of delight.

Pixels and Lefty both turned to where Righty was staring.

They saw a boat. A little, tiny canoe, just big enough to hold the three of them. It was floating on some digestive fluids.

"Cool!" shouted Pixels.

Lefty walked over to the canoe and hopped inside it. It flowed gently.

Righty and Pixels were close behind him. The canoe shook, gave one mighty lurch, then settled itself.

Digestive fluid was not very pleasant to have all over one's self.

Lefty screamed. Righty ducked. Pixels jumped out of the canoe and swam away.

Lefty and Righty entangled themselves in a brawl for a bit, then noticed that Pixels had gone.

Thy each took up a paddle in an unspoken truce and floated away down the "river."

-

Pixels was found trying to squirm his way out of the snake.

"Eews" echoed around the snake's belly.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" screamed Pixels. The noise from his yell made a piece of the snake's skin he was picking at fall off.

Everyone took a step back, then took a step forward, then made a mad dash for the hole and jumped out, into an extremely dark and damp cave.

"Oh great," someone said.

"Agreed," said another.

"Thank me! Now!" shouted the last.

**Well, I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but here it is, at last!**

**Review!**

**The Insane Lugian**


End file.
